


Bloody Sunday

by EcoLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Army, F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcoLumberjack/pseuds/EcoLumberjack
Summary: It was just a regular Sunday. Until some ghosts decided to not play dead anymore.





	1. Just a Sunday (edited 25/06)

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first try and English isn't my native language, so constructive criticism is really welcome.

It started as a regular Sunday, like any other, if not for the prickling of anxiety that kept buzzing in the depths of Alex's mind. She tried going to the gym. A treadmill display reading 10km/6,2miles after 1 hour didn’t set her mind. Another 30 minutes in a serious relationship with the punching bag didn't either. The beads of sweat trailing on her skin were the last thing on her mind.

  


“I could be training for the freaking Iron Man and it wouldn't do”, Alex thought.

  


That’s how she ended up in her lab, where she shouldn't be, since the heater was blown and the building's manager had insisted no one should be in that wing until further notice. Which, would be really wise seeing the drastic drop in the temperatures that week and the storm slowly brewing just in the periphery of everyone's consciousness, as if mocking them in saying “you know the day you will forget your umbrella or let your window open? that’s when i’ll get you.” But of course, she ignored that in hopes that science, methodical experiments and muscle memory would be enough to scratch that itch from the back of her mind.

  


Except, something really frustrating was happening. All her experiments, even the most simple ones, were giving unreliable results. Maybe it was the slight, tiny, lack in the NTP  _ (normal temperature and pressure) _ , as it was only 5°C/41°F outside, almost no different from the controlled 20°C/68°F asked for these experiments, but who’s looking, right? It could even be Earth’s magnetic field going off rocker like those Armageddon movies.

  


“Maybe soon birds will start colliding with everything. Or I was bitten by some radioactive spider while I was asleep last week. That night really was something.” Alex thought as she saw yet another sample giving uncharted results. 

  


As a thunder rumbled outside and the lights flickered, that itch only grew. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention as goosebumps ran by her covered arms.

  


“No spider-sense Danvers, get it together. You know better than to poke a mutant spider.” She muttered under her breath as she started putting the lab equipment back in it's rightful place. 

  


Not long after she had changed her rubber gloves for her mittens planning to rub some warmth back into her fingers, she felt a gust of wind travel through the lab. It would be all fair and good, but there wasn't any window or door open that could explain that air displacement.

Sometimes things are better left unanswered, and with that in mind, she grabs her backpack and leaves the lab, hoping that the lights wouldn't go out until she was able to get out of the building.

  


Running down the stairs and feeling that her small mission was accomplished as soon as she saw the street below, a relieved sigh left her, creating a small cloud in the freezing atmosphere.

  


Although as soon as she got near her bike, another not well thought choice in this bloody freezing Sunday, Alex finally caught sight of someone in the other side of the street, just staring at her. The person didn't move, just kept staring. That itch in the scientist’s mind roared, and an itch it was no more, but a wrenching pull at her lungs that left her breathless. The mysterious person wore an attire according to the weather. A heavy coat, gloves, a beanie. But the latter didn't cover the beginnings of a white streak in that person’s hair. Moreover, neither items helped to disguise confused gray greenish eyes. Those caught Alex like the storm that was nearing the city. She thought so much of them, but could it really be? She crossed the street slowly as if to not spook a wild animal. As she draws closer, the would be stranger raised their arm, pulling the coat sleeve up, revealing a design marked in their skin. 

  


“It was your doing… was it not?” The stranger spoke in an uncertain voice.

  


Finally seeing that design again, Alex gasped, looking wide eyed at the patch of skin.

  


 “Astra…?” She asked almost in a whisper.

  


“This… Astra... you talk about... is it me… ?” The not so stranger inquired.

  


Against all common sense for the weather, Alex opened her coat, pulled her arm out of the sleeve and hastily pulled on her shirt, bringing to light a similar design etched onto her skin.

  


 “It’s you... but... how are you here?” She asked, getting as confused as the former stranger.

  


“I’m not sure... I just felt this… pull... and kept moving until it brought me to you...” Astra replied while looking at the ink Alex had revealed to her.

  


The red headed look around them seeming to snap out of their moment.

  


“Look, let’s... let’s not talk about that here okay? Come with me? I want answers that I think you will want too”

  


Astra took a deep breath and looked into Alex’s eyes. Whatever she saw in there, seemed to reassure her.

  


“ Everything at the moment is a blur… but since it brought me here and to you... I’ll follow”

  


And with that, Alex fixed her coat and walked Astra back to her bike. After a brief explanation about road safety, they were off.

  



	2. Redacted (edited on 25/06)

They arrived at Alex’s apartment a short time later, even with all the detours she took to make sure no one was following them. Once inside, the redheaded took off her coat and hat, hanging them by the door.

 

“Dead my ass..” Alex grumbled under her breath.

 

“Your...bottom..is not well?” Astra asked with a frown.

 

“No, never mind that. Can I get yours too?” She asked Astra, motioning with her hand at the other woman’s coat.

 

Astra only nodded and handed the coat, hat and gloves to Alex, who hanged the items beside hers.

 

“Are you hun…” Alex stopped mid sentence seeing the edges of a greenish bruise peeking out the collar of Astra’s shirt. “ What even happened to you…?” She wondered almost in a whisper.

 

“I believe… it would be more productive if we... talk before anything else.” The older woman spoke.

 

“Of course, you can sit on the couch” Alex pointed as she sat on the coffee table  so she could be face to face with Astra. Once both were situated, she continued, “What’s the last thing you remember? Like, you found me. Start going back from there.”

 

With a deep breath, the lost being closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate.

 

“There were… red lights... an alarm…? A metal contraption… I think I was bound to it. It… fell? And… fire. Explosions. Maybe bodies on the ground… it’s all a haze when I started moving. Pain… and I was outside somewhere… no recollection of anything, but I felt this… pull? So i followed it…” She took a shuddered breath and opened her eyes.

 

“Astra... how long ago was that?” Alex inquired apprehensive.

 

“I saw... 3 moons I think. Everything is fuzzy” She looked into Alex’s eyes “Why can’t I remember…? What happened to me? And why I came to you? Who even are you?!” She demanded, getting more distressed with each question.

 

“Astra, it’s going to be okay, I’ll make sure of it.” She put a hand over Astra’s “ I’ll explain the best I can, alright?” Taking a fortifying breath, she continued “ I was an… almost doctor and a scientist.  We met in the army, you were my superior officer, but we were... really good friends, even went to the gym together. You were a hell of a spotter. Used to almost kill me at least twice a week” She told with a light chuckle.

 

 “ The last time I saw you… There was this project they were doing, they asked me to revise some aspects of an energy core… everything was really in need to know basis. You were there apparently with orders to supervise what I was doing, but… the readings were all over the place when I started the analysis. I told the officer outside, but he didn’t want to listen. Just yelled to fix it. And I… I t-tried. I really did, but I couldn’t turn it off, it was already past stabilizing capabilities. So I rang the alarm and made one last attempt to shut it down… I shouldn't have. I told you to run, but you insisted on staying with me and it… it went off before we could get far enough.  The next thing I know, I was on the ground. There were fire and debris. I called you and I thought I had heard you, but then I got knocked out. Woke the next day in a hospital and they told me you were dead and that your body had been disintegrated in the explosion.” Alex snorted on the last part, rubbing her face with her hands.

 

“I knew it was a lie. There was no way you could just have turned to ash if I was alive. So I left the hospital and I went to your apartment, hoping they hadn’t turned everything upside down yet. I gathered some stuff and then I dug. And dug. But everything was higher than my clearance level. So I dug further, and all about your supposed death on levels I shouldn't be able to access was redacted. They freaking faked your death for god knows what!” Alex explained and stood up running her hands through her hair.

 

“You have been dead for 3 years…” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. :)


	3. Untraceable (edited 25/06)

_ “You have been dead for 3 years…” _

 

The redhead started pacing as Astra sat stunned.

 

“Alexandra…?” She whispered and Alex stopped pacing.   
  
“Alex, but yeah… That’s my name”. 

 

‘I somehow have a feeling with that name.”

 

“Yeah, you liked calling me that. You knew I hated it, but insisted in proper rank behavior or whatever” Alex sighed and leaned on the wall, only to bolt upright seconds later. 

 

“Fuck… if they... could have a… ” She mumbled under her breath. “Astra, I need you to trust me alright? It won’t be pleasant, but I can’t just bring you in for an X-ray or something, I need to look for it the old way, take off your clothes. Please?” Alex all but said in one breath.

 

“What are you going on about?” Astra raised her eyebrows at the request.

 

“A tracker, Astra. That’s what I’m going on about. If they had you all this time they could have put a tracker on you and I need to try to find it because it there is one and it’s working, we need to disable it and get the hell out of here. Got it?” She spoke firmly. 

 

“... the worst is that you make sense. Alright” The older woman got up and started pulling on her shirt.

 

“This way” Alex announced as she walked to her room, turned on the lights and grabbed a pen. 

 

Astra took off her shirt with a grunt and started pulling off her pants and boots before sitting on the bed.

 

“Good God…” Alex murmured, wide eyed as she laid her eyes on Astra’s heavily bruised body. “I don’t know what happened, but you sure did a number on yourself… I’ll try to be  as gentle as I can” She stated as she got on her knees near the bed and looked at the other woman. “I need to touch you alright? I’m going to try to feel for any bump that could be a tracker.”   
  
“This should be... strange. Should it not? But for some unknown reason I trust you and your arguments are really valid and concerning. You have my permission to search for it.” Astra remarked looking at Alex.

 

“Alright. Tell me if it hurts… or hurts too much, by the looks of you it will hurt pretty much everywhere. “ As she said it, she put the pen behind her ear and started running her hands up one of Astra’s calves slowly and repeating the process with the other side.

 

“I’ll go higher now, alright?” She waited for a nod in consent and once she got it, she began moving her hands thoughtfully over Astra’s thigh. 

 

She repeated the process until she got to Astra’s hip, where she got a hiss in response to her touch. “I’m really sorry” She pressed the area some more until she felt it. “ I think we got one here” She remarked, gently making a circle around the area with the pen.

 

“I think we'd better be sure and look the rest too... are you alright?” Alex asked, concern lacing her tone.

 

“How we will get it out…?”

 

“I… will have to make a small incision to pull it out. But don’t worry, I have anesthesia.” The redhead tried to placate the situation. 

 

With a nod, Astra replied “Go ahead. We can’t take any chances.”

 

And with that, the doctor went back to touching Astra arms, until she found a nasty bruise on her temporary patient’s shoulder. She looked at it carefully and probed lightly. “Yeah… we have another one here” And did a small mark with the pen. 

 

Alex got up with a pop on her knees, resisting a blush the threatened to invade her face as her doctor persona wavered once the awkwardness of what she just did set in.

 

“I’m going to get what we need and we can pull these off. And after I’m going to treat everything else I found. “ and with that she went to the bathroom, washed her hands carefully and came back with a box. 

 

“Lie down, please.” The doctor was back and getting in the right mentality, opened the box and started prepping while Astra laid down carefully.

 

“I’ll be holding a sharp blade, so don’t hit me. Just a grunt will do already.” And while talking, she injected some anesthetic on Astra’s hip, moving quickly to her shoulder and doing the same. 

 

“Not that bad, hm?” She inquired probing lightly the hip area while watching Astra’s face carefully. Seeing no reaction, she knew the drugs had taken the desired effect. “ Close your eyes okay? It’s better if you don’t watch this”  Alex advised gently and then took the scalpel once she saw the other woman close her eyes and proceeded to make a small incision. 

 

“There you’re you freaking bastard…” Came the grumbled phrase as she pulled a device the size of a pill with tweezers and dropped it in a piece of gauze, moving expertly to clean and start a small suture on the wound. 

 

“ I need you to move a bit Astra. Lie on your side please”

 

“Alright..” Astra answered with a grumble and rolled slowly on the bed. Everything was starting to feel really sore. 

 

“It will be quick “ Alex stated after being sure the area was numb and repeated the extraction process.

 

“There, all done “ She announced as she places waterproof bandages over both wounds then went to look at the trackers.

 

As she got up from the bed, a full blown laugh wasn’t at all what Astra expected to hear.

 

“Are you well... Alex?” She asked uncertainly.

 

“This is awesome! It could be really bad, but it’s awesome. You broke both of them on whatever you were doing to get these bruises, so we know they don’t know where you are since you left.” Calming down, she chuckles “ You really are one in a million.”

 

“Come on” Already in higher spirits, Alex got up and took off her gloves ” You said you’ve been walking around for three days, you probably need a shower, don’t worry, I put waterproof bandages on you.” She rambled as she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a set of clothes. “Here, I…” She fell silent for a bit, feeling somehow embarrassed. “ I… These clothes are yours.”

 

Astra looked at the items and back at Alex. This person had kept her things for three years…?

“Thank you, Alex.” She marveled with a small smile and their hands brushed as she took the offered items. Both felt like a lightning bolt had crossed their arms, but decided to not address it beside their surprised faces. 

 

Clearing her throat, Alex pointed at the bathroom. “Towels and everything you might need are already there. Call if you need anything, yeah?” She prompted as she started walking back to the living room.

 

Once she heard the bathroom door click shut, she fell on the couch and closed her eyes, rubbing absently with her hand the arm that was still tingling from her contact with Astra.


	4. How was it like?

Alex sat on the couch lost in thought until the sound of bathroom's door opening reached her ears. She looked over as  Astra was padding to the living room with a towel in her hand and hair still wet. 

 

"Where can I place this to dry?" She inquired in a small voice. She looked almost embarrassed to be asking. 

 

"Don't worry about it, just hang it up over the shower stall and I will get it later. It's laundry day." Alex dismissed her concerns as she got up and went to the kitchen.

 

With a subtle nod, Astra went back to the bathroom to hang the towel.

 

"You must be hungry, yeah?" The redhead asked from the kitchen, poking around the space.

 

"I… yes. I feel quite hungry now that things… are settling down." She explained reappearing near the couch.

 

"Well, it's your lucky day, cause I made dough from  scratch last night, and " Alex stopped, making a show of pointing at Astra. "It's your recipe. So be prepared for a treat." Alex remarked with a small smile.

 

"My recipe? I was a good cook?" Astra wondered out loud as she took a seat on one of the stools by the counter.

 

"You bet. You taught me many things. This is one of them." She grinned. "And may I say, I perfected it." Alex added with a wink as she placed a glass a tall glass of black iced tea in front of the other woman. "You used to like that. It's tea."

 

"Oh. Thank you…" The older woman spoke, taking a sip of her drink. "It's indeed nice."

 

Alex only gave her a small smile and went to work on opening the dough and assembling their pizza. She felt like Astra needed some time to think. 

 

They stayed in amicable silence until the pizza was set in the oven and the timer placed. Alex saw that Astra was far away in her mind, so she touched her hand in the lightest way possible. "Astra?" She called gently.

 

All the gentleness wasn't of much use, Astra startled anyway, almost jumping from the stool. "I… Yes?" She looked confused.

 

"I have some cream that can help with the bruises, if you want." Alex offered.

 

"There's no need." It was a dry answer.

 

Alex eyes were full of understanding. "You  haven’t changed that much." She noted as she walked to her room and came back seconds later. "I left the tube on the bedside table in case you change your mind." She announced as if to no one in special.

 

"Want to watch something until dinner is ready?" Alex asked, flopping herself on the couch with the tv remote in hand.

 

Astra stared at her with a conflicted expression.

"How can you be so… relaxed about everything?" She was perplexed.

 

"I don't know about everything, but now that I made sure that there is no eminent evil chasing you down right this second, would it be better if I was awkward and nervous?" Alex argued. "I'm just trying to be… normal, I guess. Let things be like they were. Maybe it can even jog your memory? I don't know" She sighed.

 

The silence remained again, until Astra took a deep breath and shuffled to the couch, sitting much more composed than Alex.

 

"What would we usually watch?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

 

Alex perked up a bit, but tried to not show.

"Hm… Games, movies. Sometimes even the news to mock the politicians" She recounted.

 

"Can we watch… one of those games, you say?" 

 

"Yeah, I can see if there is any airing now."

 

After flipping through the channels, they settled on a WNBA game.

 

Some time later the timer beeped, so Alex got up to retrieve their pizza from the oven.

 

"Do we play that?" Astra questioned still watching the screen.

 

"Basketball? Yeah. Are we any good at it? Debatable." She laughed as she pulled the tray with the aid of a dish towel.”Come on, I need your seal of approval for this recipe.” Alex beckoned as she dished the slices onto plates. 

 

The smell was really appetizing, Astra thought as she walked gingerly back to the counter. As time passed and the adrenaline wore off, she was starting to feel really stiff and sore.   

 

“Here. Tell me what you think.” cajoled Alex, putting a full plate and cutlery in front of Astra before sitting on a stool beside her.

 

“It smells good.” She conceded as she cut the slice into smaller pieces and took a bite. “Hm. That’s really good.” It seemed that Astra would get in a better mood, but instead, she fell silent a second later, staring at the pizza.

 

“Hey… What’s wrong… ?” the redheaded touched Astra’s arm lightly. 

 

“It… tastes familiar… ? It makes the back of my mind itch.”

 

“Maybe it’s your subconscious trying to remember. As i said, you taught me this recipe, so you know what it tastes like.” She  tried to come up with an explanation. 

 

“You have an unnerving habit of being right… “ Astra grumbled and went back to eating in silence. Alex sighed and did the same, getting up to do the dishes and store the leftovers once both were finished.

 

She could feel that Astra was conflicted as she stared at her while she put everything away for the night, but decided to not bring it up. She knew it would just make the older woman shut her out.

 

“I… Alex… ?”

 

“Yeah? “ Came the reply without even looking at her. 

 

“I… I think I could use that cream you talked about if… if it’s not a bother.” Astra requested in a timid voice. 

 

Alex smiled softly to herself, still not looking at Astra “Sure. I can help with the parts you can’t reach if you need.” 

 

The two women went to the bedroom in silence and as Alex was taking the tube out of its box, Astra was gently trying to get her shirt off, yet she was not being very successful. Seeing the scene unfold, Alex set the tube on the bed and gestured to Astra’s shirt, which she got a nod in return. Ever so carefully, she pulled the other woman’s shirt off trying not to aggravate any injuries. 

 

Letting the piece of clothing rest on the bed, she picked the cream back and waved it to Astra, who just shook her head slowly.

 

“Want me to do it?” Alex asked in her doctor tone as to not make Astra even more embarrassed by not being able to do things herself.  

 

When she got a nod in return, she started applying a layer of cream over the worst bruises very gently. It still got some displeasure noise in return, but it was the best she could do and once finished, helped Astra back in her shirt.

 

“You can sleep here, in the bed alright?” Alex offered as she put the cream away.

 

“And you… aren’t going to sleep?”

 

“I can sleep on the couch, don’t worry.” She dismissed the concern. 

 

Astra laid down carefully, hissing in discomfort at some of the movements and once she settles, Alex started walking away from the bed. 

 

Astra’s face contorted in many emotions, until she finally was able to speak, just as Alex was about to leave the room.

 

“Can… can you stay… ? The… the idea of being alone sounds… really unpleasant right now… “ She almost whispered.

 

“I can do that.” Alex changed her clothes, turned off the lights and then got in bed beside the other woman, making sure to not move too much, afraid to hurt Astra further. 

“Good night… you can wake me up if you need to, okay?” Alex offered and only got a ‘hum’ in response. She knew Astra wouldn’t willingly ask for help that easily.


End file.
